Ozai
How Ozai joined the Tourney Ozai was the Fire Lord and absolute ruler of the Fire Nation during the final years of the Hundred Year War. He was the second son of Azulon and Ilah, the younger brother of Iroh, uncle of Lu Ten, husband to Ursa, and the father of Prince Zuko and Princess Azula. Ozai was a firebending master and, prior to the ending of the War, was believed to have been one of the most powerful firebenders in the world. After Iroh's only son, Lu Ten, died, Ozai usurped his brother's birthright to the throne, in a scheme that resulted in his father's death and Ursa's banishment. Ozai's rule saw a mass buildup of industry and significant technological advancements. Like his father and grandfather before him, Ozai sought to conquer the other nations and become the supreme ruler of the world. To do this, he planned to utilize Sozin's Comet to burn down the Earth Kingdom, renouncing the title of Fire Lord and declaring himself the Phoenix King, ruler of the world. A few years after the Hundred Year War, Ozai's firebending powers were restored by the evil sea witch Ursula. He has now formed a deadly alliance with Ursula, Kaioh, Giorgio Zott, Adolf von Ludovich and Han and later sent out letters declaring an alliance with Bowser, the Shake King, Volga, Captain Syrup, General Scales, Panther Caroso and Petrine. With the Fire Revolutionary Alliance, he has set out to reclaim his position as Fire Lord by force. One of his obstacles is the Prothean, Javik. Final Stage Cutscene Javik tries his best to keep Aang at bay as the Phoenix King draws near. The young Avatar threatens "Enough of this madness," then gathers lightning and yells "If you must die with the Fire Lord, so be it!" then tries a lightning attack, but the Prothean uses a fire technique, and badly injures Aang. The Prothean and the rest of Team Avatar (those from the original and new members will be on the team) gather around Aang and Javik. The Prothean warrior drops a tear and says "It's my fault... Aang... Forgive me..." but the Avatar with a hated look says "You've ended the Avatar cycle... You have killed us all..." Team Avatar looks at Ozai, who is glowing with fire and Toph says "It's up to us now." Sokka calls "Let's kick the Fire Lord's butt!" Katara then orders "Attack!" the members of Team Avatar do their best to fight the Phoenix King, but one by one, he defeats them all, injuring or killing many of them. Javik stands up and bows to the Phoenix King and says "This world's people are suffering. We have lost. Further resistance is useless..." But Ozai powers up a fiery punch saying "All these ages the nations have fought, they denied me my claim. My father Azulon also tried to deny me my position as Fire Lord. Not today!" and he punches the alien a few feet from it. "The Avatar Cycle fears ME now." Ozai grinned evilly. He picked up the Prothean and said "Their reckless element bending shackles me no longer!" and punched him in the face four times and threw off some more. Javik spat at the Phoenix King who says "All of them have masqueraded as dragons, but are mere toothless worms." Ozai steps on Javik's stomach and declares giving beams of fire from his fists "Just as the world will be reborn in fire, I shall be reborn as the supreme ruler of the world." Javik called out, "Roku! i need your help! Where the hell are you?! Why do you... forsake me?!" The Phoenix King picked up the Prothean by the throat and told him "Everything you love will burn!" and threw him again. Ozai then prepares a fire ball and says "Ages in the shadows have passed by too long. I win." The alien lowered his head "Yes... You have won, Phoenix King Ozai... i at least wish to see my people again... Don't let my suffering continue..." then Ozai smirked at that and told him "You're weak, just like the rest of your people! They did not deserve to exist in this world ... in my world! Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!" but then, lightning struck Javik. The Prothean stood before a line of Avatars that were before Aang. They infused the warrior with their power, dramatically increasing his strength and elemental power. Javik, with the voices of the Avatars then says "Fire Lord Ozai, you have your forefathers have trampled upon the balance of the world! Our penalty is clear!" then the final battle begins. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Ozai glows his hands with fire. After the announcer calls his name Ozai sends a ball of fire to the camera. It clears to show him up close and saying "You will obey me, or this defiant breath will be your last!" Special Attacks Hellfire Kick (Neutral) Ozai does a circular kick, sending a ball of fire at his opponent. Circle Blaze (Side) Ozai forms a circle of fireballs around himself and sends them to burn his opponent. Meteor (Up) Ozai covers himself in flames then charges forward in the direction of the thumb pad. Firestorm Foot (Down) Ozai does a sweeping kick to the floor sending a wave of fire to his opponent. Phoenix Fire Beam (Hyper Smash) Ozai charges his hands with fire saying "I do have the power. I have all the power in the world!" then makes a large fiery beam, shooting it at his opponent. Sozin's Wrath (Final Smash) Ozai forms a small fireball, then makes it bigger and bigger as he says "Prepare to join them. Prepare to die!". He then jumps into the air and sends it down to the stage. It explodes with a force of 1000 cobalt bombs and either does heavy damage or takes a life from the opponent's stock. Bonus Costumes fireprinceozai.jpg|Fire Prince Ozai Phoenix_King_Ozai_coronation.png|Phoenix King Ozai 406.jpg|Shirtless Ozai Fire Prince Ozai Ozai's first bonus costume is back when he was the Fire Prince before he committed patricide against Azulon. To unlock, win 25 matches with Ozai. After the 25th victory, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Ozai may be a Fire Prince, but he's more than willing to fry you in this new bonus costume!" Then, highlight Ozai and press Minus. Phoenix King Ozai Ozai's second bonus costume is his Phoenix King outfit. To unlock, clear Classic-Adventure with Ozai. After Queen Nehelenia (or Super Queen Nehelenia)'s writhing in agony before exploding, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "A new king is here to rule! Long live Phoenix King Ozai! Show your loyalty as he wears this new bonus costume!" Then, highlight Ozai and press Minus twice. Shirtless Ozai Ozai's third bonus costume is his shirtless appearance for when he fought Zuko years ago, and during the final battle against Aang. To unlock, fight against Hozmi in Classic Mode with Ozai and win. After the boss's defeat, the announcer will say "You've earned a new costume!" and a Smash Ball (appears on the lower-right corner) will appear with a message saying "Better look out, folks! Ozai's muscular and deadlier than ever! You've unlocked this new bonus costume for him!" Then, highlight Ozai and press Minus three times. Victory Animations #Ozai makes hand signs with fire as a result and says "It's time for this world to end in fire, and for a new world to be born from the ashes." #*Ozai makes hand signs with fire as a result and says "We can no longer be brothers." (Iroh victories only) #Ozai touches the ground setting the scenery on fire and saying "Even with all the power in the world, you are still weak!" #*Ozai touches the ground setting the scenery on fire and saying "Give my regards to Father once you get to the Spirit World, Zuko." (Zuko victories only) #*Ozai touches the ground setting the scenery on fire and saying "I'm ashamed to ever call you my daughter!" (Azula victories only) #Ozai sends a small fireball into the air to make fireworks-like explosions saying "From this moment on, I will be known as the Phoenix King." #*Ozai sends a small fireball into the air to make fireworks-like explosions saying "And so, the Prothean bloodlines end with your death." (Javik victories only) #*Ozai sends a small fireball into the air to make fireworks-like explosions saying "See you in the Spirit World, Avatar!" (Aang victories only) On-Screen Appearance Fires burn out to reveal Ozai who says "Yes, you're right. We need to destroy their hope." Special Quotes *"Prepare to face the deadliest army in the Fire Nation you've ever witnessed!" (When paired with Ursula, Petrine, Captain Syrup, Kaioh, Shake King, Han, Panther, Volga, General Scales, Zott, Bowser or Ludovich in a Team Battle) * "You will learn respect, and suffering will be your teacher." (When fighting Javik) *"That's it! Strike me down with all your hate! Kill me anyway you feel is right!" (When fighting Shin) *"My name isn't Xiaoyu, but I need the sun to fuel my firebending." (When fighting Alisa) *"Hit a practice target of an Earth Kingdom soldier and the Avatar, as hard as you can, and I will let you join my soldiers in battle." (When fighting Mamoswine) *"i am the Phoenix King! Learn your place!" (When fighting Peg) *"Show your loyalty then! Follow my orders in order to be a true prodigy like Azula!" (When fighting Rhyperior) *"Let's see if the phoenix is smarter than a fox." (When fighting Fox) *"Hyrule's champion, at last it will be a glorious battle!" (When fighting Link) *"There's only to rule the world supreme, ME!" (When fighting Demise) *"Even Sozin could've outlasted you, King of Evil." (When fighting Ganondorf) *"A simple bandit is not enough to escape the Fire Nation's wrath!" (When fighting Samurai Goroh) *You're children won't be around to watch you die in my fire." (When fighting Greil) *"Sozin's Comet will bestow the power to kill even gods like you." (When fighting Palutena) *"Become my servant, picture my world of order." (When fighting Takamaru) *"Let's match the Fire Nation's most powerful Firebender, against the galaxy's fiercest dinosaur!" (When fighting Bio Rex) *"Idiot, you bore me with your hammer." (When fighting Bonkers) *"Congratulations on making to my chambers, but this is where your journey ends. (When fighting Lyndis) *"Hama could never have taught you bloodbending." (When fighting Phoebe (Pokemon)) *"Don't expect me to turn myself in for crime you believe me guilty of." (When fighting Yusuke) *"Let's see who's the true master of the world, the Phoenix King or the Hero of Chaos." (When fighting Cao Cao) *"You are without a doubt the worst man i've ever seen. You should be put to death." (When fighting Wei Yan) *"Foolishness is never tolerated." (When fighting Ryu) *"Fire take you!" (When fighting Saisyu) *"You are hereby sentenced to death at my hands." (When fighting Constantine) *"If you won't be my bride, back to the sea with you." (When fighting Ariel) *"I rule the Fire Nation, Kal-El!" (When fighting Superman) *"I will maintain order, your chaos ways die with you." (When fighting Havik) *"Last chance to submit to us." (When fighting Mitsuhide) *"Kemari is just too time consuming." (When fighting Yoshimoto) *"You'll regret the day the 54th stood against us." (When fighting Col. Robert) *"I'm not the one fighting the Avatar, i'm the one fighting the Lion of Sagami!" (When fighting Ujiyasu) *"Everything you love will burn!" (When fighting Liu Kang) *"With your sparkle shells in MY posession, anything will be possible." (When fighting Emily G3) *"Then you and your butterflies can die in a damned raging inferno..!" (When fighting Sophia XL) Trivia *Ozai shares his English voice actor with Malefor, Joker (partially), Kazuo Kiriyama, Master Eraqus, Majima Gorou and The Watcher. *Ozai shares his Japanese voice actor with Solid Snake, James T. Kirk, Tadakatsu, Two-Face, Seth, Marshall D. Teach, War Machine, and Private Trip. *Ozai's deadly alliance, the Fire Revolutionary Alliance consists of himself, Ursula, Petrine, Captain Syrup, Kaioh, the Shake King, Han, Panther Caroso, Volga, General Scales, Giorgio Zott, King Bowser Koopa and Adolf von Ludovich. *The rival of Ozai is the last known Prothean, Javik. His second rival is the Gundam Heavyarms Kai. His midgame opponent is Don Quixote. * His father, Azulon appears as an unlockable dossier and trophy and in FMV cutscenes through flashbacks. Category:The Last Airbender characters Category:Starter characters Category:Playable characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Male characters Category:Characters with Instant Kill Hyper or Final Smashes Category:Characters who cause impact on the Results Screen Category:Evil Aligned Characters Category:Characters with a Bonus Costume Category:Most requested veterans